Patch 0.11.7.2979
---- Developer Note Escapers! The installation of the 0.11.7.2979 update has finished. Please take note that during the first hours the servers may be overloaded so increased matching times and network delays may happen. Also, please be sure to report any and all issues to our support staff through the bug report feature available in the launcher. WIPE! ---- Added: *The SVDS rifle *VPO-101M Vepr hunter carbine *DT MDR assault rifle *More detailed information about medical items in the inspection menu *Improvements for old quests with some new mechanics *Added a new condition “find in the raid” for some quests. It means that it will count only found on the location (spawned on location or in bots) items that you pick up and extract with (or save them in a secured container) *Third USEC voice *New and redesigned sounds when interacting with interface elements *Access to the Lab with keycard *New weapon parts and modifications (over 100 items in total) *New equipment (two body armors, rig, helmet with visor and backpack) *New 9x19 AP 6.3 cartridge *round by round SKS loading Optimizations: *Fixed many issues causing freezes and stuttering *Fixed many issues causing desync *Optimization of the Customs *Optimization of the Interchange *Optimization of rain *Optimization of AI behavior algorithms AI Improving: *Fixed: Retreating bot, closed the door before entering the room. *Fixed: Opening doors, repel bot and prevent it from going inside, in the end, the bot stands and opens/closes the door. *Fixed: Bot gets stuck and keeps walking on the spot near closed Dorm door *Fixed: Scav boss: Dealmaker gets stuck and walks on the spot near the Dorm exit *Fixed: Bot does not move away from the player if you try to take his position *Fixed: Bot starts twitching if a player comes close to it in an online raid Fixed: *Bug with grenades causing damage through the walls *Bug with client hanging with a chat window open, if one of the chats has more than 50 messages *Bug in which the flash-bang grenade did not blind through the metal fence and glass *A bug in the flea market when there was a drop-down menu with currencies when closing the filter window *Bug where the character could run the camera into the walls *Bug where you could not hear the explosion of a flash-bang grenade if the player was below or above the explosion place *Bug where cracks were displayed on the visor of the perfect condition of it *Bug, when removing mods from weapons hanging on the corpse, they visually remained on the weapon *The bug with the problematic displaying of icons for items *Bug related to the simultaneous search of several areas on the body *A bug with the cash register in the shopping center at the Interchange, in which the opening of the cashier caused twisted hands *Error "Notification manager has been dropped by server error with code: 504" during an online raid *Bug with the opening of the door at the security point (exit from the Parking lot, Laboratory location) *Glitch - when emulating the pressing of the "walk" button, the player moved without animation of the foot movement. In addition, stamina did not spend. *A regular drop-down error at the time of bot spawning in the Lab *FoV related bug which occurred when loading on a map with march Tactical 3-24х42 FFP scope along with other scopes, the FoV while ADS was severely shortened. *Errors while loading the Lab location. *Spamming error in offline raid "NullReferenceException: Object reference not set to an instance of an object BetterAudio.ReleaseQueue (.BetterAudioQueue queue)" *Bug with no damage from broken/black legs while running under painkillers effect *Bug where the weapon icon went beyond the possible limits of the weapon slot *A bug when a player dropped a weapon picked up from the dead bot. *Visual bug where the text in the item properties was overlapped if the user quickly reduced the width of the inspector window *Bug with multiple nesting of the effect of pain on the limbs *Place on the Interchange, where it would teleport player when walking up the escalator *Bug with the loss of preview items in the inspector window, if the player opened several windows in a row *The bug that didn't update the count of messages and attachments in the chat after viewing messages and attachments *Bug where the player stopped receiving messages after the loss and restoration of the Internet connection *Bug with an invitation to friends at the Flea Market, which led to an error and incorrect display of the invite in the "Friends" tab *Fixed functionality of "Install" and “Remove " context menu items *Error after accepting the quest “Misinformation” *Error "Can't get inventory to confirm callbackId:0|" if the player shoots at visor of other players *Graphics Error.CopyTexture could not find destination D3D11 texture object. *The troubled Collider of the rock on the location in the Woods *Bug, when a prone player was pushed out of the water into the boat in the Woods *Woods, the ability to get under the railway warehouse *Problem with colliders on the Shoreline *Fix problems with culling (hiding invisible items) at the Lab *Visual bugs with shadows on some objects in different locations *Visual bug with stretched edges of the screen, with the effect of contusion *A bug with the quest Gunsmith pt.9 - the new Zenit stock was not taken into account *Various localization fixes *Fixed sorting of new dialogs that were placed up, instead of bottom *Various fixes of problems associated with the positioning of the sound coming from above and below *A bug when you could wear two headsets *Bug with displaying previews of items in the flea market *Bug when the flea market does not display a list of weapons to which the mod fits *A bug on the modding screen when there was no weapon lighting (at 4k resolution). *Error related to inspection of the item in the raid *Bug where melee weapons did not cause damage offline *Bug where a quick melee attack with a melee weapon did not cause damage in a multiplayer game *A bug where the iron sights were unflipped on the screen modding *Bugs related to late spawn *Various bugs associated with doors desync *Additional bug-fixes and minor improvements Changed: *Increased recoil of all weapons (average of 30%) *Added to the lower left corner of the dogtags icon dogtags' level number *Added the ability to get up when reloading prone *Updated Mechanic quests (Gunsmith) according to new mods and changes in the parameters of the old *Increased the items spawn in safes *Changed the accuracy display in the info window (now it is not in abstract numbers) *The image enhancement of the NVG *The speed of the movement is now set to the maximum after the sprint if you previously moved slowly *Corrections on the statistics screen *Now, the repair money is spent from a stash and not from the container on the character *Balancing changes in quest experience awards *Increased chance of fractures from bullets *Increased damage to armor and helmets *Changed ammo stacks *Changed the internal size of the ammo case (was 6x6, became 7x7) *Various bug fixes and balance changes of items *Fixes and changes to some of the merchants offers *Replaced the mechanical keys with the key-cards for the Lab (added card-readers) *Added new loot points on the Customs *Improved quality of loot in the Kiba store on the Interchange *Corrected the amount of ammo rounds bots have Category:Patch notes